warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DirgeOfCerberus111/Fall of Man Extended Timeline
Hello everyone, Dirge here. I've recently come up with an Extended Timeline. Its not something i'll officially go through with, its more of a background for an upcoming character of mine. But hey, it was fun writing and i was wondering what everyone thought of it. So here it is. Fall of Man So its the 42nd Millenium and all is going to hell. Things are bad enough as they are and the Emperor is slowly dying. By the time Viral (my upcoming character and Dante's arch-rival) is sent back in time, humanity has been pushed back all the way to Saturn. The Tau are extinct. Most Eldar have fled the Galaxy. Exodites are extinct as weall and the Dark Eldar have fled to the safety of Commoragh. This is the Fall of Man. Things only truly began turn for the worst when the "true" tyranid invasion slammed into the Galaxy from the East, North East, and South East. Whole Sectors are being devoured at a time and all attempts to halt it are like spitting in an ocean. The Tau Empire falls in the first decades of the invasion. Segmentum Command begins a full mobilization of all military resources to fight back. However this has unforseen consequences. With the massive troop deployment to the East, Chaos has taken this opportunity to strike. The forces of Chaos break free of Cadia and the world falls. The hordes of Chaos spill into reality. In desperation, strategic reserves from Segmentum Pacificus and Solar are mobilized in a great counter offensive, the vast majority of the vaunted Grey Knights chapter are among them. Battlefleets Pacificus merges with the remnants of Battlefleet Obscurus and the reinforcements from Battlefleet Solar. The chaos invasion has been halted for now. To counter the terrible threat to the north, the Hight Lords resort to syphoning off a percentage of the Psykers destined for the Psychic Choir to be recruited by the Grey Knights in order of bolster their numbers. The massive tyranid invasion brings about an even worse aftershock. An invasion of that magnitude had accelarated the awakening of the dreaded Necrons who awaken in an alarming rate. Thankfully much of the Necron forces became embattled against the Tyranids rather than humanity, not to say that overwelhming forces were not arrayed against it. Fall of Ultramar By now half of Ultima has been lost. The Crius Sector stands alone and isolated for ten years before falling. The full might of the Tyranids now descended on Ultramar. But the Sons of Guilliman were not caught unawares. For years now they have been preparing to fight to the last. Lord Calgar sent out a call to all Ultramarine successor chapters to defended their primarch. More than 1/3 of all chapters of Ultramarine descent flocked to Ultramar, many of the Second Founding. A Pseudo-Ultramarines Legion was founded with Lord Calgar at its head. Even when cut off and surrounded, for 100 years Ultramar stood, even when Calgar was gravely wounded and interred within a mighty dreadnought, the sons of guilliman did not falter. However attrition was taking its toll. In a hundred years, 13 chapters of Ultrmarines fell and now Macragge was all that stood. For ten years afterwards Macragge stood, but soon the Fortress of Hera was all that was left. For one year more it stood, until it too fell. Martyrs Marneus Calgar, Cato Sigarius, Varro Tigurius, and Uriel Ventris would go down in the annals of history as some of the Imperiums greatest heros. However a great darkness fell with Macragge. The stasis of the Primarch Guilliman was broken and his blessed genes consumed. This ultimate tragedy ravaged the hearts of all astartes. With his final demise, the Hive Mind created its grandest monstrosity, augmented by the blessed genes of a primarch, the Hive Tyrant evolved into a monsterous and godlike Hive Overlord. With the fall of Ultramar, the High Lords of Terra were now in panic. All of Ultima Segmentum had been consumed and now the dreaded hordes prepared to spill into the other segmentums. With the other bulk of their forces embattled to the north, there was little they could do. In these dark times they made a desperate descision. They abolished the 1,000 man limit to space marine chapters and decree that all astartes must adopt new and far more agressive recruitment protocols to expand their numbers and combat the threat. Despair Lord Commander Dante of the Blood Angels still lived. He and all Sons of Sanguinius returned to Baal to once again defend their beloved Primarch. The Fall of Ultramar would not be repreated on Baal. Contact with the Blood Angels as long been lost. Their fate is unknown. In this time the Salmanders attempt to defend their home Noctrune. However it is obvious that they would fall as the Ultrmarines had. Praying that Vulkan found forgive him, Chapter Master Tu'Shan ordered that the planet to be evacuated. In this time the Black Templars become extinct in a massive counter attack against the forces of Chaos. The Space Wolves are gone too. Long ago they charged into the Eye of Terror to seek out their beloved Primarch, they have not been heard from since. The Dark Angels have fallen into despair and superstion, believing the time they had to redeem themselves is up. The Sons of Lion had retreated to the ruins of Caliban, their fate is unknown but rumour persist that they defend it against Chaos. The Imperial Fists too have abandoned the war, they had retreated to Terra to prepare it for the final conflict. They would defend the Imperial Palace just as they had 10,000 years ago. Martian Schism The winds of change also began to blow among the Adeptus Mechanicus of Mars. So many of their Forgeworlds had fallen in the last millenium and so much technologic relics lost with them. In desperation to save mankind, many members began trying to improve and reverse engineer old technology. This is met with harsh oppsoition by Puritan Mechanicus who held fast to the old teachings of the Machine God. A brief but bloody battle ensued for control of Mars. After the climactic battle of Valles Marineris, the Progressors emerged victorious. However the great forges of Mars took heavy damage. Retreat For more than a millenium the Imperium is now fighting for its life. Despite the full mobilization of all military assests, the Imperiums borders are still shrinking. The forces of Chaos were still making gains in the north and the Tyranids were still driving from the east and south. Soon there would be nothing between their enemies and Segmentum Solar. The High Lords decreed that all forces are to pull back to Segmentum Solar and regroup. The remaining strongholds of the Imperium are surrendered and humanity makes a full exodus back to its own heartland. Soon a great defensive barrier is raised to defend the last bastions of man, it is named the Maginot Sphere. Now the Imperium was able to stabilize the frontline. The newely rebuild forges of Mars now moved to churn out new weapons for mankind. Some of their most noteworthy works was the Mk. lX Magna power armour and the awesome Contender-Class Dreadnoughts armed with prototype Plasma Lances. However despite their best efforts, over the centuries humanity was still being pushed back. By the end of the 42nd Millenium the Golden Throne is on its last gasps and mankind was forced all they way back to the Sol System. After the Fall of Pluto, the last and mightiest of Man's fleet retreated to fall back to their next fortress, Saturn. Second Chance Commander Viral Harkonnen of the Blaze Ravens chapter was among those battling the Tyranids at Pluto. In recognition for his unwavering loyalty, courage, and genius he had been placed in command of the Imperium's last fleet of Contender Class Dreadnoughts. Viral has been hard bitten by the war, no matter how many he tried to save it was not enough, y now he knew Humanity's end was at hand. His close friend Lucifer Syphra had not given up hope though, he still fervently believed that humanity would prevail. Viral was not so optimistic. He and his fleet were the last to retreat from Pluto and make a warp jump to Saturn. But something went horribly wrong. There was a malfunction with the Warp Drive and the war currents caused them to be derailed from the current path and send realing back in time. When they finally exited the Warp, what they found astounded Viral. There was no war, everywhere he looked the Imperium still stood. Worlds that he had seen fall were prospering. He came to realize that he had somehow been sent back in time to the past. The Fall has not happened yet. Realizing the sheer magnitude of this oppritunity, he renamed the chapter the Silent Legion and prepared to make a difference. Viral vowed to change the future and save Humanity....no matter the cost Well aint that a mouthful? Any opinions? Feedback is always welcome. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Blog posts Category:DirgeOfCerberus111